The Little Cactus
by xnemisisxx
Summary: Ino is always the cheerful, boy-expert girl. But she had a dark past? The 5th Kazekage's arrival? Mature content! GAAINO FANFICTION


*I DO NOT OWN NARUTO*

GAARAINO FANFICTION

MATURE CONTENT

The Little Cactus

Sunlight streamed through the hidden cracks of the windows, filling the room with a warm glow. The fragrance of flowers wafted along with the gentle wind. Everything was perfect.

Not until the door opened.

"Ino," A gentle hand stroked my head. Slowly, I peeked through my eyelashes. Dad's blue-green eyes were crinkled with a smile. "It's time to wake up."

"Let me sleep for a minute," Pulling the blanket over my head, I groaned. "It's Sunday!"

"Come on, Ino," Dad tugged my blanket and knocked me on the head. "We have to water the flowers. Mind helping me?"

Sighing, I scratched a mosquito bite on my arm and dragged myself out of bed. "Fine."

Yep, this is the routine, I, Ino Yamanaka, have. Water the flowers, water the flowers, water the flowers. Although I admired flowers, sometimes, a girl has to sleep in to look beautiful. Right? While I was cleaning away, I noticed a small cardboard box on the counter.

"Hey, what's this?" Gently picking up the box, I shook it.

"Ah, I found that in the middle of the desert, while I was on a mission in Sunagakure." I took a seat, and lifted the covers of the small box. There it was. A mini cactus. "You can take the responsibility to grow it, if you would like to."

Flinching, I bit my lip. The mini cactus was a light green with tiny spikes all over the surface. I closed the covers of the box shakily.

"A cactus…eh?"

I gripped the box tightly and held it in front of my aching heart.

"Hey, Ino-pig! Shikamaru-kun was looking for you." Sakura waved her hand towards me as I entered the classroom. Ugh, that billboard brow. I stuck out my tongue and flipped her off. Her face reddened and sputtered. Chuckling, I gave her a smirk and walked away.

"What is it," Strutting towards Shikamaru, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot on the floor. My teammate, who looked bored most of the time, had a disturbed look on his face. Choji, was staring at the floor, lightly kicking his foot time to time. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually…" Choji stammered, fiddling with his scarf. "Today –"

" –the Fifth Kazekage…is coming to Konohagakure –which is here." Shikamaru lifted his sharp eyes and wordlessly scrutinized my face. "We just wanted to tell you."

"Hey, did you hear, did you hear?" Naruto jumped around like a wild monkey, laughing and shouting. His blue eyes were wide with excitement. Even though he was now taller than me, he was still a kid no matter what. Boys. "Gaara is coming!"

The classmates bustled around, excitedly chatting about the famous young kazekage visiting their village. I leaned against the wall, massaging my throbbing scalp.

He was coming. Today.

"You're pale," Shikamaru stood next to me, staring at me with silent concern. "Go home for now. I'll tell the teachers you felt sick."

"I'm–" Raising my voice, I whipped my head around with a veneer of the best smile I could put on. As soon as I was about to tell him I was fine, the room got noisy and excited. Dreading what happened, I forced to glance towards the mass of people.

There he was. The Fifth Kazekage. His hair was crimson like fresh blood, with pale sky-blue eyes, standing in the center of the mass of people. It was him.

"Ino–" Choji hesitantly extended his arm to comfort me, but I tightened my jaw and started to pace to wherever my legs would take me.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

Outside, it was pouring. The clouds were dark grey, and the wind was howling. Normally, I would've never gone outside when it was raining because it would ruin my hair, but I didn't care today. I just ran and ran until I was at the point that I no longer could feel or hear anything. I was numb.

"Dad," I pounded against the door repeatedly. Every part of my body was numb. Please, open the door. Don't leave me alone. "Dad!"

"Ino?" As soon as he opened the door, I threw myself against him and hugged him tightly. I was being selfish. To silence my soft cries, I bit my lip and clamped my teeth until little specks of blood formed on my lips. Dad's calm hands settled around my shuddering shoulders and he held me wordlessly. Like back then, he rocked me like a baby and whispered reassurances. "It's alright, it'll be okay."

After that, I couldn't think of anything. When I woke, I was in my bed. Excruciating pain jabbed my head but I rose to my feet. Outside, it was still raining.

Going down the stairs, I padded into the kitchen and noticed that Dad wasn't here. A note was stuck on the fridge, saying, "Ino, I must attend some meetings I have today. Since I won't be back for dinner, heat the soup in the fridge. Hope you feel better."

Pressing my fingers against my throbbing temples, I made my way towards our shop. The flowers were already blooming and I took in the sweet fragrances. I picked up a red rose out from the bucket and silently stared at it. It was the color of blood…just like the hair color I knew so well.

Suddenly, a thunderous noise echoed from the entrance of the shop. Instinctively, I crouched in a defensive stance and examined my surroundings. Was someone there?

"Hello?" I tip-toed towards the entrance of the shop and kept my breathing even. It was dark because of the bad weather and the noise of the rain dropping down the roof made my hearing unclear. I gradually walked closer and closer, my feet slowly padding along the floor. "Whoever is out there, come out!"

In front of the store, a figure was heavily leaning against the door. He was writhing, as if in pain. Big water puddles soaked the wooden floors. Who the hell was this guy?

Slowly, I made my way towards him and scrutinized to see his face. Just then, lightning crackled and illuminated the dark store. My mouth slowly dropped and my breathing became uneven. He had blood red hair.

After a few minutes of being completely still and dumbfounded, I slowly unraveled my fingers from my fist. Only the noises of our irregular breathing filled the air. Suddenly, his legs wobbled, and he crashed to the floor.

Aghast, I took in a sharp breath. Why was he here? Why him? I hesitantly extended my arm and nudged his arm. No response. I nudged again. Still nothing. Curiosity taking over my mind, I placed my hand against his forehead. It was burning. "Fever?"

"Oh god," Huffing, my arms were underneath his armpits, dragging him up the stairs to my room. His pale lips were twisted as if in pain, and his hands were clenched into fists. His clothes were soaking wet and his face was pale like fresh snow. He looked so pale that I was scared that he might be dead.

"Okay. Calm down, Ino. Think." Pacing back and forth, I tried to find ways that could help a feverish boy. I mean, I wasn't the type to take care of others. "First, I have to get him warm."

Glancing back, I gulped. To get him warm, I had to do something about the wet clothes. Although I had seen many guys naked, I have never _stripped_ a guy before. (I'm not _that _perverted)

"W-what am I thinking?! Of course, it's _only _to help him," Tying my hair back, I reached out to unbutton his crimson coat and the grey holster vest. Under the coat, his lean neck appeared and his mesh armor was stretched tightly against his built upper body. My heart fluttered wildly like the beating of a bird's wings. Blue veins lightly stuck out from his neck and his shoulders were broad. I frantically shook my head. "B-boys are just boys."

I've managed to get rid of his coat. But there was still one huge problem.

Pants.

"Shit." I could still remember back when I was five, Dad wore only undies around the house, and we took baths together. Also, I even saw a lot of kids back then without their undies on as well. It would be fine. Right? I mean, I'm Ino.

With shaking fingers, I fumbled with his belts and unwrapped them. Next, it was the zipper. Bit by bit, I pulled it down. My eyes were squeezed shut, and my palms were sweating. Unconsciously, my eyes opened and stared at him. Although I should've looked away, I couldn't do it.

God. I was going crazy. Cringing from his zipper, I sighed. His blood-red hair was matted against his forehead, and sweat dribbled down the bridge of his nose. Was he in a lot of pain?

I placed a cold towel on his damp forehead and tucked him under the blankets. He was shivering, and his brow was furrowed in agony. Whimpers escaped his throat and his arm muscles were constricted with pain. What could I do? Slowly, I reached out my fingers and brushed his matted hair to the side. His lashes rested lightly on his cheeks, and the paleness of his skin accentuated his black eye rings. My fingers continued to stroke his wet hair as I leaned my chin against my palm.

Realizing what I was doing, I hastily jerked my fingers back and stood up to get some more ice for his fever. Just then, a firm grip grabbed my wrist and before I knew it, I was pinned down on the bed.

"Who…" Gaara was staring down at me, with puzzled eyes. Ah, those pale blue eyes… Swallowing, I turned my head to the side and kept quiet. His face was startled as he opened his mouth to speak. "…Ino."

Staring down at his clenched fists around my wrists, he wordlessly let me go and sat up. I massaged my wrists and tried to keep my eyes distracted.

"You have a fever," Trying to avoid the unbearable awkward silence, I straightened my skirt and stood up. "I will get you some more ice."

Before I could walk away, his low voice stopped me.

"Thank you."

I turned my head ever-so-slightly to meet his intense gaze upon my face. Although I could feel a lump in my throat, I grinned.

"Don't thank me," Whipping my blonde hair to the back, I made my way to the door. But I stopped. I bit my lip and turned my head to see him through the wisps of my hair. "Why, of all places, did you come…here?"

His brow furrowed, and his eyes casted down to the floor.

I see. That was how he was going to be.

Wordlessly, I bolted out of the door and shut it.

"My fever is gone now," Gaara placed his spoon down on the table and reached for his coat. He seemed much better than a few hours ago. Without thinking, I let a small smile touch my lips. What the heck, Ino? "I will go now for the sake of my village."

I nodded.

Before he left, he hesitated for a few seconds and turned back. Slowly, he gave me a thin smile. "The salted tongue soup was good."

I still couldn't get my blushing cheeks to calm down even after he had walked out of the store. Sighing, I started to pile the dishes. I had to go overboard and make his favorite dish. Stupid me. What did I expect?

It was unpleasantly quiet after he had left. He was gone. This was how it was going to be. Us.

No, there will never be an "us".

Biting my lip, I stood up from the chair and barged out of the shop's door.

"YOU JERK!"

Gaara slightly jumped from my voice and spun around, flabbergasted.

"IDIOT! JACKASS! ASSHOLE!" My fists trembled. My heart thumped loudly against my ribcage. I couldn't let him go. Not like this. "GET BACK HERE!"

He hesitantly made his way back until he looked down at me with clueless eyes.

Then I started to hit him.

"Why didn't you help me? Why did you ignore me?" My firsts pounded against his chest repeatedly. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"…what are you talking about?" Gaara grabbed my wrists and forced me to quiet down. "You…wanted it."

"I never wanted to have sex with him!"

Suddenly, we were back inside my shop and only our raggedy breaths could be heard.

"You're lying," Gaara pushed me up against the wall, his eyes searching mine frantically. I whipped my head to the side, my eyes lowering to the floor. "Answer me!"

"I…never wanted it."

"But I saw you-"

"-Do you know how much it hurt?! How painful it was? How scared I was? I kept screaming out your name, thinking, maybe, you will come to save me. That you will comfort me." Tears started to fill my eyes, making my vision foggy. "But you never did. Instead, you misunderstood me. You thought I was a slut. You thought, I _wanted _it."

I started to sob. It was too painful. It felt like a knife was ripping through my heart continuously. Gaara's hands let my wrists go and just stood there.

"You know what came up in my mind when that bastard took my virginity?" Tears flowed down my eyes, my nose clogging up. "I thought of you."

"I wanted you-hic-to be my first."

"…me."

"…what?"

"…don't forgive me."

"Gaara…"

His hands went up to his head and clenched his hair tightly.

"I thought I have changed. I thought I was a great man who would risk his life for the sake of his friends and village. But I'm still me. A bloodthirsty monster."

"Gaara…" His slumped shoulders looked so pitiful that I reached out to lift his chin gently. I gasped. He, who never showed tears to anyone, was crying. A single tear drop lazily went down his cheek. "…I can't."

"You must-"

"-even though you have hurt me till the point I wished I never existed, I always thought of you. I couldn't…get you out of my head."

"…Ino?"

"I loved you and…I still do."

"…"

"F-forget what I just said. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

Next thing I knew, his hand reached up to the back of my neck and pulled me into his embrace. Ah…this nostalgic feeling. This scent. This warmth. This strength. It was him. Gaara.

"I'm sorry. I-" His warm breath caressed my ear and made me tingle. I gripped his coat and let myself sag against his powerful embrace. He swooped me up in his arms, strode to my bedroom and gently laid me on the bed.

His eyes never leaving my gaze, he stroked my cheek and leaned forward, barely touching our lips together. It was too sweet. Too gentle for me to bear. As our lips explored each others', the kiss got impatient and frantic. His tongue licked my bottom lip as he drew a deep breath from me. Suddenly, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." His eyes were dark with silent fury. "I can't…"

"Gaara…"

Hissing, his lips found mine again, slowly sucking my tongue with his mouth and biting my lips lightly. I was lost. I didn't know what was going on. All I could see, hear, feel was Gaara.

Gaara lightly drew circles around my navel, attempting me to breathe out soft moans. Groaning, he took off his coat, throwing it on the floor. He then cupped my breast in his warm palm and massaged it thoroughly. My ears got red when I realized my nipples were straining against my purple blouse.

Ignoring my response, he got hold of my nipple and pinched it between his thumbs. Taking in a sharp breath, I clawed through his auburn hair. Gaara quickly unbuttoned my blouse and slid his hand under the material and clasped my breast.

"Ungh!" My back thrusted forward, trying to get to him as close as possible. His hands were warm and big, massaging both of my breasts in a circular motion, leaving me completely breathless. Before he could have made me faint, I pushed him down to the bed and started to nibble his ear, winning a sudden groan from him.

"Ino," My fingers swiftly got rid of his top and I began to taste him. I lightly traced a path with my tongue from the top of his chin down to his navel. He tasted like the warm sun. His muscles tensed when I sketched his eight pack. He was beautiful. I was wrong. He was a man.

"Ino…I won't be able to stop," Gaara pushed me back on the bed, reversing our positions. His eyes were dark blue, his scarlet hair glistening with his sweat. "I'm afraid I'll-"

"I want you, Gaara." That one sentence did it. Gaara growled and snaked his hands up my thighs and undid my skirt. Gasping, I tried to stop him, but he ripped my fishnet shorts off. It was so quick that I didn't even know how he got to pull down my underwear halfway.

"Please…forgive me." He slowly got up to his knees and lifted my thighs.

"Ah, no!" It was too late to protest. His lips kissed my inner thigh, getting closer and closer to my core. I tugged his hair, biting my lip from screaming out loud. Ever so slightly, his tongue licked me. I bucked against his mouth, tears welling up from pleasure. He sucked me so deeply, I couldn't keep my voice down when I had an orgasm. He continued to drink me until I couldn't feel myself anymore.

"Baka." I gasped as I came back to earth. He was still pleasuring me with his tongue. I thought it was impossible to orgasm again, but I knew it might be possible with Gaara. Before he made me crazy, I pushed him away, closing my thighs together. "I want to satisfy you too."

I fumbled with his belts and pulled the zipper down. I couldn't keep my mouth closed. He was fully aroused and throbbing. I caught a shy smile from him as he looked away. Eager to please him, I tugged his trousers down and got hold of his member. Even though it was covered by his boxers, I could feel he was thick, hot and powerful.

Slowly, I peeled his boxers off and my mouth went dry. His member coiled up, ready to go.

Wordlessly, I gripped his member and started to move my hands. His breath caught and a moan escaped his lips. Pleased to see he was aroused by me, I tentatively let my tongue lick the tip of him. He tensed and shuddered.

"…Ino," Gaara groaned, his voice husky from pleasure. Wanting to please him more, I pulled him in my mouth. It was hot and throbbing with need. The more I sucked him, the more he cringed from pleasure. As soon as his member quivered, he pushed my head away. He shuddered and let out deep gushes of breath to calm himself.

"Ino, I won't be able to stop," Gaara whispered, his fingers stroking my burning cheeks. When I peered up, I could tell his eyes were shrouded with dark need and lust. "I won't forgive myself for devouring you."

"I want you, Gaara," Slowly rising to my feet, I pulled him into my embrace. His musky scent of sweat drove me crazy as I tightened my arms around his head. "Please."

"I…" Gaara gripped my arms tightly, his voice strained in pain.

"Please."

Pushing me to the bed, Gaara lifted my thighs shakily. Kissing the nape of his neck, I wrapped my legs around his hip, not letting go. I could still tell he was fighting against the ecstasy, trying to stop himself from embracing me.

"Please, Gaara." I almost sobbed. I couldn't help it. I needed him to embrace me. "Erase my pain."

Groaning under his breath, his hips slowly moved towards me, his fists taut against the bed sheets. My breath got caught when I could feel his hot tip prodding me. Oh, this bittersweet ecstasy! Whimpering, I tried to pull him in closer. But he wouldn't budge and drove me crazy.

"Gaara! Please."

"But I-"

"Devour me."

Growling, he thrusted his hips and entered me. All the way in.

Tears formed as I couldn't help the wave of pleasure he gave me as his every intake of breathing made him embed deeper in me.

"I…I want you to forget everything," Murmuring under his breath, Gaara hugged me tightly and buried his head in the nape of my neck. "I want you to only remember me, and me only."

Nodding, I kissed his collarbone and drew in his scent. Gaara started to move in me, as I ran my fingers into his crimson hair. He was so warm that I felt like I was basking under the sun in the desert. All I could focus on was his touch in me and his planted kisses on my body. So this was how it feels to be one with someone you love. It wasn't scary. It wasn't repulsive. It was filled with pleasure and bliss. I couldn't get enough of him, no matter how hard he thrusted in me.

"Gaara, ah, ah, harder!" I bit his shoulder as he thrusted himself harder and harder in me until I thought I would break. But it still wasn't enough. I had to have him whole. I wanted him to devour me. "Ah, ah, p-please, ah! Cum, ah, in me!"

"Ino," His hips moved faster and faster as he plunged himself in me over and over again. Whimpering, I could feel I was reaching my climax as Gaara kept hitting all the good spots. He groaned as he pulled my legs on his shoulders, allowing his thrusts to go in deeper and deeper. "I'm going to-"

"Ah, ah! F-fill me! Fill me with you!" Gasping, I held on tight to his hands as he moved faster and harder. "I want you!"

"Ungh!" Gaara thrusted long and hard for the last time, and I could feel warmth filling my insides as he shuddered with pleasure. The pleasure was unbearable. After a few minutes, a dull pain rang in my heart as he started to pull away out of me. He slumped next to me, his face nearly touching mine. His blood-red hair was matted against his glistening forehead. Slowly, he intertwined his fingers with mine and traced my lips with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry, and I love you," Gaara kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"I love you too." When I was about to lean in for a kiss, the doorbell rang and shook the whole room.

"Ino! I'm home!" Holy shit. It was my dad. Gaara's eyes widened with surprise as he stared at me. I chuckled as I stroked his cheek.

"Ino, will you take care of the store while I'm delivering these flowers?" Dad waved his hands as he walked out of the store, holding a big bouquet of flowers.

While I was wiping dust away from the windows, I noticed a little box crammed into the corner of the window. Opening the box, I stared at the little cactus and swept me up in memories.

Although Gaara and I couldn't see each other too often because of his responsibility over his village, I knew that he will always be with me no matter where I was. I will always be here in this little flower shop, taking care of the little cactus I had in my hand, waiting, for his return.

THE END

Please comment and review!

I apologize for the late late update. Thank you!


End file.
